Le dilemme
by Svetlana Black
Summary: James a toujours aimé Lily. Remus a toujours aimé Lily. Lily... Lily, elle, a toujours aimé James et Remus. Comment choisir ?


_Atta ! Après des siècles sans écrire de potterfiction, me revoilà avec un de mes péchés mignons, le Remus/Lily/James. Ca fait du bien de retrouver ses premières amours fandomesques !  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que je n'étais pas le seul Maraudeur à être amoureux de Lily. Je l'ai toujours su mais j'ai toujours fait en sorte d'ignorer ce fait. D'ignorer que Remus aussi aimait Lily. J'ai toujours fermé les yeux sur l'amour de mon ami pour elle. Au risque de le blesser.

Je l'ai toujours su. Ce dont je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte, c'était que Lily n'aimait pas que moi. Qu'elle avait également des sentiments pour Remus. Elle m'aime, je le sais, je le sens. Je sais que si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne m'aurait pas épousé. Mais elle est aussi amoureuse d'un autre.

RLLEJP

Lily… Je crois que j'ai toujours été amoureux d'elle. Quasiment depuis notre première rencontre. Parfaite Lily. Lumineuse, fougueuse, aimante, courageuse Lily. Parfaite Lily.  
Bien sûr, James aussi est tombé sous son charme très tôt. Et contrairement à moi, il n'a jamais caché ses sentiments pour elle. Alors bien sûr, je savais parfaitement lequel de nous deux aurait la chance de se tenir un jour à ses côtés et de pouvoir la présenter comme son épouse.  
J'ai toujours su qu'un jour, elle deviendrait madame Potter et que je ne serais que le meilleur ami.  
Je n'ai jamais su que son cœur était partagé, que James n'était pas le seul à y tenir une place de choix. Je n'ai jamais osé imaginer qu'elle pourrait me retourner mes sentiments.

RLLEJP

J'ai toujours su que je les aimais tous les deux. J'ai aussi toujours pensé que je ne pourrais jamais avoir aucun des deux. J'ai toujours désiré être dans leur bras à tous les deux. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir les aimer tous les deux ouvertement, pouvoir partager leur vie.  
Puis James a commencé à me montrer de l'intérêt. J'étais bien sûr ravie. Mais je voulais aussi Remus. Je les voulais tous les deux.  
J'ai fini par me rendre à l'évidence que seul James partageait mes sentiments. J'aurais dû en être ravie, mais il me manquait un petit quelque chose pour être parfaitement heureuse. Malgré mon mariage avec un des hommes de ma vie, je ne l'étais.  
Je ne savais pas que Remus m'aimait aussi. Que je pouvais avoir ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé.

RLLEJP

Tu m'as choisi.  
Tu l'as choisi.  
Je ne peux choisir.

RLLEJP

Ils savaient qu'ils étaient liés par bien plus que de l'amitié. Certes, ils étaient amis depuis des années mais ce qui les liait plus particulièrement, c'était l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour Lily, l'amour que Lily avait pour eux.  
Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça tous les trois, qu'ils finiraient par se déchirer, se haïr. Qu'il fallait que Lily fasse son choix, quel qu'il soit.  
Ils le savaient et Lily le savait aussi. Mais comment choisir ? Comment ne blesser personne ? Lily ne savait pas.

RLLEJP

Lily est ma femme. La mienne. Elle a fait son choix quand elle a accepté de m'épouser, quand elle a dit oui. Elle ne peut pas revenir sur sa décision.  
Lily est à moi. Remus ne peut pas me la prendre. Il n'en a pas le droit. C'est de sa faute s'il n'a jamais eu sa chance. C'est lui qui a toujours gardé ses sentiments secrets. C'est lui qui n'a pas bougé quand j'ai commencé à essayer de conquérir Lily.  
Il ne peut pas me la prendre. Il ne peut pas.

RLLEJP

Je sais que Lily est la femme de James. J'ai bien compris que c'était lui qu'elle a choisi en l'épousant. Sauf… Sauf que je ne peux l'accepter maintenant que je sais que James n'est pas le seul à être l'objet de son amour. J'ai droit aussi à un peu de bonheur. J'ai droit à l'amour.  
Elle m'aime. Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas partager sa vie ? Pourquoi dois-je, une fois encore, souffrir ?  
Je veux ma part de bonheur. Je veux pouvoir tenir Lily dans mes bras chaque nuit que Merlin fait. Je veux pouvoir la chérir.  
J'en ai le droit.

RLLEJP

Je ne peux pas choisir entre James et Remus. C'est impossible. Je les aime tous les deux. Je les veux tous les deux. Et je ne veux qu'aucun souffre. Sauf que c'est impossible. Qu'importe qui je choisirais, il y aurait toujours un des deux qui sera blessé. Qu'importe qui je choisirais, je serais malheureuse.  
Je l'ai toujours aimé tous les deux. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à choisir. Je ne peux pas. En choisir un serait trahir l'autre. Me trahir.  
C'est eux deux ou personne. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons au moins deux à souffrir et nous finirons par haïr le troisième. Autant souffrir tous les trois.

RLLEJP

_Vous étiez ma vie comme la nuit et le jour._  
_Vous deux, noués, filiez mon parfait amour._  
_Un matin vous m'avez condamnée à choisir ;_  
_Je ne vous aimais qu'à deux._  
_Je vous laisse, adieu._  
_Choisir serait nous trahir._

_Lily_


End file.
